PBA 010a
Lira the Wiz (Winnie) will check the portals on the same 'floor' as the Forest, before moving down a floor. PM Kali: Wait, you want to leave by a portal and not by a door? PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Oh I didn't realize they came in through the door. I'll go through that then.)) PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) sees the door and sneaks out! PM Kali: It's still raining. Pouring, in fact, with plenty of lightning and thunder. PM Kali: You seem to be in the woods; a little ways off there's a light coming from a wooden building. PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Ok so I can use a K skill I don't have ranks in right, like K : L ? )) PM Kali: You can. ... L? PM Kali: Oh, Local. PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Yeah)) PM Kali: You can, you just can't get past a certain level with it. PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Alright, I'll give it a shot.)) PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((14)) PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) tries to determine general information about the local area. PM Kali: It looks big enough to be an inn, and isn't styled like a house. PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) heads towards the inn, but keeping an eye out for places that look like markets or otherwise have things to sell. PM Kali: Doesn't look like there is one, but it's so wooded here you might not necessarily find one. PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) will enter the inn! PM Kali: It's toasty-warm in there and full of people, most of them drinking and chatting, some playing cards, others dice, and there's a pretty elf playing the harp near the fire. PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Any innkeeper? Or somebody who looks like part of the staff?)) PM Kali: There are a few servers--a couple of girls with dark brown skin and a boy who looks similar. PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) will go up to the closest or non-busiest looking server. "Excuse me, I'm afraid I'm lost. Can you tell me about this place, and the local area?" PM Kali: Server: This is the Dragonwyck Inn. Though we're not in Dragonwyck, we're just a bit down the road is all. People stop here and then they get to town in midmorning, fresh as daisies, ma'am. PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Thank you kindly. Which direction is town? PM Kali: The server points out the window, in the other direction from Nation. "... you're not alone, ma'am, are you?" PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at the server oddly. "Why do you ask?" PM Kali: Server: Well, there's a pack of wolves that comes around sometimes, is all. You're gen'rally all right if there's more'n'one of ya, an' if it's daylight. PM Kali: Her language is getting less formal as you chat with her. PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) smiles warmly. "Thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to take care in my travels." PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) excuses herself and exits the inn. PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) will go back to Nation! PM Kali: The server waves. PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Do I make it back without any problems?)) PM Kali: Yep. No wolves. PM Kali: Where to? PM Kali: Lira can get to her room. PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) exits her room and looks around the Storage Rooms.